


Tattoo My Love

by loumins



Series: Supercorp Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Life, SuperCorp, Tattoo, alex is the funny one, drunk, kara is a cutie, kara is human, lena is drunk as fuck, oblivious lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumins/pseuds/loumins
Summary: prompt: Kara works at a tattoo parlor and Lena wants Kara to design her first tattoo.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005624
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Tattoo My Love

Lena strolled aimlessly in the streets of New York, a little more than just tipsy and with an idea in her mind. She turned left on the next intersection and walked by a tattoo parlor. An opened tattoo parlor. This was perfect.

Lena went inside and was greeted by a blonde woman smiling up at her as soon as her sapphire eyes landed on her.

“Hi there!” The blonde greeted and Lena smiled. This girl seemed nice enough.

“Howdy! Can we get a tattoo here?” Lena asked as she leaned against the counter the woman was hiding behind. Lena gave herself a minute to admire the honey colored hair and overall perfect face of that stranger before smiling.

“Well I would hope so! This is a tattoo parlor! Is it your first time?”

“Yes. I want you to draw me a tattoo. Please.” Lena said and the blonde nodded with a side smile.

“Of course. Do you have any idea of what you want and where?” The blonde asked and Lena nodded.

“I want a tattoo that represents my girlfriend. I want it on my arm right here.” Lena showed her upper left arm with her fingers and the blonde nodded.

“Girlfriend huh?” The blond inquired and Lena nodded before leaning down.

“Actually we’re married but I’m still having a hard time wrapping my head around it sometimes. I mean I got so fucking lucky I can’t even think straight.” Lena confessed and heard the blonde chuckle.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“I just- it’s cute how you describe it.” The blonde smiled warmly at Lena who simply smiled while blushing.

“I love her with all my heart.” Lena confessed again and this time the blonde smiled an even warmer smile at her and nodded then started drawing while Lena looked around.

“Alright, I think I have the perfect tattoo for you.” The blonde said after some time and motioned for Lena to go lay down.

“What’s your name?” Lena asks as she waits, trying very hard not to fiddle with her fingers.

“I’m Kara. And you?” The blonde said as she put the finishing touches to the drawing.

“Lena. It’s nice to meet you Kara. Are you done Kara. Will it hurt? I’m ticklish.” Lena babbled and was delighted to hear Kara laugh at her antics.

“Nice to meet you too Lena. And yes I am done, it will probably not hurt since you’re obviously drunk so you probably won’t feel a thing. And don’t worry I won’t tickle you. Now here’s the drawing, how do you like it?” Kara answered all of Lena’s questions and then showed her a line drawing with a woman’s silhouette. It was perfect.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Lena said and got ready but instead of Kara putting the tattoo on her skin she was given a paper to fill.

She filled the paper and gave her ID before Kara prepared the tattoo and got to work. Once the ink was dry enough, Kara took her machine, turned it on and inked the tip before starting the tattoo on Lena’s arm.

They chatted calmly as Kara tattooed Lena.

“So, wanna tell me how you ended up drunk and alone at a tattoo parlor in New York City?” Kara asked as she wiped the excess ink on Lena’s arm.

“Well, my wife had to work late tonight. So she was like, ‘hey! Why don’t you go out with our friends and have a good night!’ And I was like, sure! So I called three of our friends and we went out to have some drinks. It was pretty cool. Until the three got booty called and left me alone in the City. So I strolled through the streets and ended up here.” Lena explained and saw Kara nod.

“Well, those friends need to know their priorities better. What if something had happened to you? Why didn’t they just call your wife to come and pick you up?” Kara asked as she kept on tattooing the brunette.

“Yes I guess they could’ve. But they just stormed off like little bitches. Anyway, you were right. I don’t feel a thing at all. This is quite agreeable.” Lena said and heard Kara chuckle.

“I’m glad. We’re almost done.”

“Cool!” Lena smiled and rest her head back on the cushion.

“Hey Kara!” They heard as Lena was getting back up and Kara was wiping the tattoo.

“Back here with a client!” Kara shouted and they saw a redhead pop in a few moments later then stop dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on Lena.

“A client you said?” The Alex girl said and Kara nodded.

“Yeah. She got hammered with her friends, who then left her for booty calls and so she stumbled upon our store and asked for a tattoo that represented her wife. How cute is that?” Kara asked and Alex started laughing.

“You can’t be serious. I love this. I have to film this.” Alex took out her phone and opened the camera before filming Lena and asking her questions about her night and why she was doing. This video was going to be golden.

Once Kara was done with tattooing Lena, she put lotion on it, wrapped it and gave Lena instructions before walking her back to the front of the store while Alex stopped recording and rewatched the video she had made.

“How much do I owe you?” Lena asked as she took her wallet out. Before Lena could take her credit card though, Kara put her hand on Lena’s and shook her head with a smile.

“It’s on the house.” Kara announced and Lena looked at her flabbergasted.

“It is?” Lena asked incredulous.

“It is?!” Alex repeated behind Lena with big eyes.

“Yeah don’t worry.” Kara said and smiled at Lena who squinted at her suspiciously.

“But this must be so expensive. Like at least 150 bucks. Why?” Lena asked and Kara chuckled.

“Because I want to. I’m my own boss, this is my tattoo parlor so I get to decide whether I want to give a tattoo for free or not.” Kara explained and Lena, with her inebriated brain, thought it made perfect sense and let it go.

“Well thank you so much. I don’t think I’ll remember you tomorrow but thank you.” Lena slurred a bit. Just a little bit. Because she was tired. And hammered.

She said goodbye to the two friends and exited the tattoo parlor before calling an Uber and went home. Once home, Lena simply took her pants and bra off before falling onto her bed and falling asleep right away.

Next morning, the brunette wakes up with a killer headache but somehow still noticed that she was under the covers and with her comfiest pajamas. That could only mean her wife had seen her so debauched on their bed she took pity on her and actually put her to bed correctly.

Lena took some time to come to and slowly opened one eye then turned to see said wife sleeping next to her with such a peaceful and beautiful face Lena was in awe of her. She smiled to herself and turned to her nightstand to see a glass of water and a paracetamol there. She took the medicine and swallowed her glass in one go before slumping back into the mattress and inching closer to her wife in order to hug her. Lena fell back asleep like that, hugging her wife with a smile on her face.

Next time she woke up, Lena was alone in her bed with a minor headache. Still better than the one she woke up to earlier. She stretches and remains in bed for a few minutes before getting up. She makes a quick stop to the bathroom before strolling to the living room where her wife was preparing brunch.

“Hey perfect.” Lena greets as she came closer and hugged her wife from behind before pressing a soft kiss to her nape and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Hey you. How are you feeling?” The wife asked as she set the food she prepared on two separate plates and gave one to Lena. 

They both went to the couch and sat down before starting to eat.

“I’m uh, groggy. I don’t remember anything after my fourth shot of vodka.” Lena confessed and heard her wife laugh before their front door opened with a bang and no one other than Alex fucking Danvers barges in and all but ran to the couch before greeting Lena with a weird grin on her face.

“Hello sexy! How do you feel on this fine morning? I heard you partied last night.” Alex wiggled her eyebrows and both her and her wife laughed while Lena squinted at them.

“How do you know?” Lena asked and look to her wife for explanation but the blonde just shrugged. “What did I do?” Lena asked and started to get scared. Her drunk self could do anything. She had no inhibition at all. For all she knew she could have gone and had a clit piercing.

Hold on. No okay no. Her clit doesn’t hurt so she didn’t do that. But now that she thought of it-

“Does anything hurt by any chance?” Alex asked before Lena could properly proceed and the brunette nodded.

“Yeah my upper left arm hurts a bit. Did I fall again?” Lena asked and Alex shook her head while trying to contain her laughter. 

“Oh no you didn’t fall. I have a video I need you to watch.” Alex said and put her phone in front of Lena before pressing play. The video started and showed Lena on a tattoo chair with no one other than her wife hunched above her arm, a tattoo machine in hand and tattooing Lena with it.

_ “Hey, what’s your name?” _

_ “I’m Lena.” _

_ “Okay cool, and what are you doing here today.” _

_“I’m getting a tattoo of my girlfriend. I mean wife. My wife is gonna be on my skin.”_ Lena heard herself say, or more accurately slur and kept watching as Kara chuckled while tattooing her and Alex laughed her ass off behind the camera.

“Oh my god! Kara you did not tattoo me.” Lena swirled her head around so fast she didn’t know how she didn’t get whiplash.

“You looked so cute and your tattoo is a piece of art if you want my opinion. It’s really pretty and suits you.” Kara said and kept on eating as if tattooing her drunk as hell wife was an everyday occurrence.

Alex stopped the video and put her phone down before smiling at Lena with that mischievous smirk of hers.

“Hey, by the way. I love how you gushed about your wife to Kara. It was priceless.” Alex added before she and Kara started laughing while Lena hid her face behind her arm.

“Oh god please stop.” Lena groaned and the trio spent the rest of the day laughing about their numerous misadventures including alcohol.

In retrospect though, the tattoo was totally worth it.

[Click here to see the tattoo](https://www.google.fr/search?q=line+tattoo+woman+silhouette&client=safari&hl=en&prmd=ivn&sxsrf=ALeKk00QSM2Hq9Jqd_AgHYrSv0MNKQVU2Q:1604832339600&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi6j5qs4vLsAhVSzYUKHYIrDTUQ_AUoAXoECAMQAQ&biw=375&bih=635&dpr=3#imgrc=9cJ7hOvAE5Z3EM)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you guys liked it ❤️


End file.
